Sharon Miller
Sharon Miller is a high school cheerleader in the process of becoming an Enticer Fomor. Overview Sharon was born to one of the wealthier families in St. Claire, New York. Both of her parents have high positions in Pangloss Cosmetics and are completely loyal to the company. Both are aware of the Wyrm and follow it, though in a tepid sort of way. They know their daughter has been chosen for some sort of advanced position in the company, but don't know the specifics. They are prepared to allow their child to be manipulated by Michael Norge in order to advance their own careers. Her parents place great value on respectability and are a little disappointed in their daughter who has always been a little unconventional. Sharon compensates for her distant parents by having a gregarious social life at school. She has been sexually active for several years, is well liked at school, and has not limited herself to any one clique. It's generally conceded that she'll be homecoming queen. She is a strong-willed young woman and is equipped with a good, though confused, moral compass. Pitted against these qualities is an addiction to a very potent drug. The outcome is not certain. Despite her homecoming queen image, she's a bit of a tomboy. Her parents insist that she conform to the respected norms. Sharon has already used her abilities for Pentex to facilitate a business deal but hasn't done anything that goes against her morals. If she does chose to go with Pentex, she'll be asked to kill and, if she's addicted to the makeup, she'll do it. If they push her too soon, though, she'll rebel. Personal Sharon's life got weird in the last month. A few weeks ago she was making plans for homecoming and then she was going to go to college to study veterinary medicine. (She's always loved animals.) Now Miss Thompson and that creepy Mr. Norge are talking about a lucrative modeling contract, Hollywood, and... let's not be naive... prostitution. The weird thing is, she's actually tempted, if only to show her folks a thing or two. The last two weeks have been exhilarating: the strangest, wildest, and, in some ways, the best of her life. She's on a permanent high and knows it has something to do with the makeup they're giving her. On some level, she realizes that something wrong is going on; like she's not in control anymore; like there's two people inside her head. On the other hand she's enjoying the hell out of herself: the parties, the sex, the attention. It scares her but she realizes there's nothing she wouldn't do for the makeup. If only Mr. Norge didn't give her the heebie-jeebies. And Miss Thompson? She's like peppy on crack. Image Sharon looks like the archetype of the United State homecoming queen: blonde, tan, buxom, athletic, and 18 years old. She dresses well and usually modestly but over the past couple weeks, she's been dressing more provocatively, much to her parents' chagrin. References # WTA. Project Twilight, p. 86. Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse character Category:Pentex Category:Pentex people Category:Mortal (WOD)